


Rogue One Vignettes

by DeandraAlleyan



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot Collection, Other, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, some slight rebelcaptain in certain chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeandraAlleyan/pseuds/DeandraAlleyan
Summary: Some of the first “fan fiction” I ever wrote was for Star Wars, but that was back before things were online.  It was all done on paper and shared via mail or at conventions, so your audience was somewhat limited.  The Internet changed all that, and made it far easier to share with far more people.So, here’s a collection of one-shot stories based on Star Wars:  Rogue One.  The subject and setting will vary - some are gap-filler scenes, some pre-Rogue One and some post-Rogue One.  Hope you enjoy.  Looks like I'll be doing this until I get my muse back for Lord of the Rings.





	1. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to Scarif, Cassian and Jyn discuss the coming mission, but the conversation veers from the topic at hand. Gap-filler scene

It didn’t take long after departing the base on Yavin for the rebel soldiers to settle into the space of the cargo hold. As Bodhi had said, it was cramped with that many, but they had suffered worse. After some shuffling of gear and bodies, everyone had found a reasonably comfortable position. There was more room on the top deck, but none of them even glanced toward the ladder. This was a mission. That deck was for officers – the captains, generals and such. They were soldiers, even if they were leaving the base without permission to set out on a mission that was not authorized. They had a Captain on board. That was enough.

Cassian had kept moving ever since they departed Yavin, checking that everyone had food or water during the journey, that they’d found somewhere to catch some sleep. A voice in the back of his mind told him that he was only trying to run from doing what he needed to do. He ignored it. He kept moving, not willing to address that issue just now. When they were within an hour of arrival, he did one final check throughout the ship, eating a ration bar as he went.

Cassian’s eyes roved over the men sprawled on the lower deck. Some faces he knew better than others, but they were men like him. They did whatever it took to get the job done. To get results. Like Jyn said, if they followed orders that they knew were wrong then they might as well be stormtroopers themselves. His mouth twitched, but he didn’t allow a smile to appear. Everything he had done, even when the orders made him uncomfortable, he had told himself was for the greater good. He had convinced himself of that surety and remembered it when missions came back to haunt his sleep. Not until he had looked into Jyn’s eyes and heard her accusations had he ever doubted. He sighed and turned away. They were settled; there was nothing to do here.

He had expected Chirrut, Baze and even Jyn would be down here with the soldiers. Chirrut and Baze were – Chirrut sitting as straight and still as the staff he carried, though he could not tell if the man slept or merely meditated. Either was possible, but with the blind eyes it was difficult to determine. Baze’s eyes were closed; he was pretty sure the big man slept. He got the feeling Baze knew how to take advantage of every moment’s rest to prepare himself. He wished he could settle so easily.

At the top of the ladder, he glanced around. Only when his eyes fell on Jyn, by herself at the back of the deck, did he realize he had been seeking her out. He could hear K-2 and Bodhi discussing their approach to Scarif, and how to land without incident. Leave that to them.

He should speak with Jyn, but he still hadn’t figured out what was going on in his head with regard to her. He didn’t want her to think…well, best to do what he always did. Move in the shadows. Leave nothing behind. Cover his tracks. He was good at that.

Jyn set aside her pack, that she had been going through one final time, and looked up at him, then slowly stood. For a moment, his mind went blank. “We should be there soon.” He winced inwardly. Okay, maybe not so good at it, at least not just now.

Her mouth twitched and she almost smiled. He was glad she didn’t ask the question he knew was on the tip of her tongue – had he gone out of his way to come tell her the obvious? Instead, she just nodded. Glancing from his boots up to his face, she murmured, “You should rest, if you can. Another chance won’t come any time soon.”

How bad did he look for her to say that? Truth was, he couldn’t even remember a time when he had felt rested, had slept a full night through. He’d rested here and there, but nothing more. Sleep did sound appealing, but he doubted he could relax enough for that. He never could right before a mission. His mind was too busy working scenarios, contingency plans.

“You, too,” he replied automatically. “But we should make plans – figure out how we’re going to approach this.”

She bit her lower lip, then nodded again and plunked down on the deck, her back against the wall. He noticed she was situated so as to watch for anyone approaching. Likely that was habitual. Same as it was for him. He hesitated, considered sitting across from her but still close enough for conversation. When he didn’t move right away, she craned her neck to look up at him questioningly. Was there also a challenge in that look? His mouth tightened, lips pinching together, his only outward indication of reluctance, and then settled next to her. Almost touching, but not quite.

She looked away, and he couldn’t tell whether she approved of his choice or not. The silence stretched paper thin, swallowed in the drone of the engines and periodic creak of metal. He was the captain, the Intelligence Officer. He should take the lead, even if the pitch to the council had been all her. “We don’t know what we can expect once we land. Bodhi doesn’t know much about this facility. He’s only been here a couple of times, and never left his landing pad.”

“The Imps are pretty predictable. It won’t be much different from other facilities,” she observed.

He wondered how many of those facilities she had seen firsthand. Certainly an Imperial prison else they would not have been able to extract her on Wobani. On second thought, maybe he didn’t really want to know more than that. “They’ll inspect the shuttle – they always do. Usually with a stormtrooper guard. They’re careful, even with their own ships.”

“We can deal with that.”

“K can get us a map, maybe find the likeliest location to access the data files without detection.”

She glanced sideways at him. “I’ll have to cover up – they won’t believe a woman as the Inspector. At least, I’ve never seen one.” She studied him a moment. “Of course, the Imp men are usually clean shaven too.” She raised an amused eyebrow.

“We’ll have to risk that. Just like we’ll have to risk them not noticing a very short stormtrooper.” He stared right back at her, and she grinned slightly before looking away.

“At least having K-2 along will help authenticate us,” he added, returning to the planning.

“Yeah.”

“Anything you want to add? This is your idea.”

“You’re the Intelligence Officer.”

He scowled with annoyance. “I don’t believe you pushed for this mission without some idea of what you’d do to bring it off.”

She shrugged. “I don’t do a lot of planning ahead. I deal with whatever confronts me and adjust accordingly. If we make it to the surface, then we focus on the inspection. Then getting inside, then reaching the data files, then getting out with the data. Step by step.”

He let his head thunk softly back against the wall and closed his eyes. Simplistic. But, in a way, it was that simple. Missions usually were. For all the planning, they rarely followed dutifully along as intended. Detours, reroutes, changes, adjustments. “Yeah.”

They lapsed into silence for several long minutes, and he wondered if she had fallen asleep, but didn’t open his eyes to check. At length, she said quietly, “Thanks.”

His eyes did flick open then, and he turned to look questioningly at her.

For a moment, she seemed at a loss to explain. “Just..just for backing me up. For helping do this. You were right – they were never going to believe me, at least not all of them. And politicians like a consensus. I…I didn’t expect you to go against their decision. Disobey orders.”

“They didn’t order me not to go. Not that I asked if I could. But even if they had, someone once reminded me that only stormtroopers blindly follow orders they know are wrong.” He let out a slow breath. “I have to do what I believe is right. Otherwise, all these years of fighting have been wasted. I couldn’t live with that.”

The silence encroached again, but there was a sort of peacefulness to it. Something had been resolved, though Cassian wasn’t sure exactly what it was.

“Saw used to live and breathe for the rebellion. He and his Partisans had somewhat different methods to the Alliance, but it was still in pursuit of the same goal. Even so, I never…allowed myself to become that single-minded about it. The Empire had only ever taken from me, and caused me pain. The Alliance never gave me anything either. I couldn’t feel an allegiance to either of them.”

She paused, thinking, and he considered her words. From what little he knew of her, none of it surprised him.

“Even when I wasn’t firmly committed to the Alliance, I never supported the Empire,” she added, a touch of defiance in her voice. “At least the Alliance left me alone. It wasn’t a good life. I had no family or friends or aid I could depend on, but I was alive and free to do whatever I wanted. Sort of.” She drew a breath, then blurted out, “You know, I agreed to help you meet Saw only because it meant I might see my father again.” She swallowed hard and fixed her gaze away from him.

“I know,” he said quietly. He had noticed the hope light her eyes when told the pilot claimed to be sent by Erso. It had been her only lapse in concealing her thoughts. “That was one of the reasons I didn’t trust you. Draven and the council were only focused on what they needed from you. A means to an end. I suspected they were underestimating you, and I knew that might get me killed in pursuit of the information they wanted.”

“But still you went.”

“I follow orders.” He shrugged. “Death will come one day. There is little I can do to prevent it. Be careful. Take what precautions I can. But it will happen. I know that every time I leave base.”

She turned to look at him, but noticed Bodhi hesitantly trying to catch her eye without interrupting. No matter what she said, he knew in Bodhi’s eyes, she led this mission. She was the reason he was here, flying back toward the Empire that he had escaped.

She raised a questioning eyebrow at the pilot. 

“We..we’re about twenty minutes out. I..I thought you’d want to..to know.” He flushed slightly and turned back to his controls.

“Thanks, Bodhi,” she called to him, a hint of affection in her tone. Understandable since he was her last link to her father. The pilot acknowledged with a slight jerk of his head in their direction.

She continued to gaze toward the front, but he got the uncomfortable feeling she was looking at him, not Bodhi and K. He closed his eyes, but he could still feel her watching. Probing. What did she hope to see on his face? Guilt? Remorse? Fear? He’d felt all those things – more times than he cared to admit, even if only to himself. But he had long ago learned well how to keep his expression impassive. Give nothing away. It was one of the tricks that had helped him cheat death all these years. Show people only the face he wanted them to see. Make them believe that was the one that was really him. Truth was, he wasn’t even sure what the real Cassian Andor looked like anymore. There had been too many disguises over too many years. He avoided looking too closely at the man he saw in the mirror.

“Why did you come for me?”

The question was spoken so softly that for a moment he wasn’t sure if Jyn had voiced it, or he had merely had the thought himself. He looked over at her and saw the question lingering on her face. “We needed you to get us to Saw Gerrera.” Even as he said it, he knew that wasn’t what she had meant.

Her nose wrinkled with distaste at the response. “And after you had your introduction? And had found the pilot so you knew where my father was, where your target was?” She wasn’t going to let him wriggle out of a real answer.

Why had he? She was right. At that point, they no longer needed her – him for his mission or the Alliance for anything else. Death was imminent – his first thought should have been getting out of there, fast. Not trying to find her and make sure she got out, too. Instead of examining the matter too closely, he fell into natural habits. “You might still have proved useful in trying to get to your father.” A lie. He doubted she’d believe that. Jyn Erso was many things, but not stupid.

“Because of all my Imperial contacts?” she challenged. “Is that why you came for me on the platform after my father was dead? Because I might still be useful?”

Her tone was defensive, somewhat bitter. She half-expected him to say that was exactly why he had done it. That it was all for the Alliance. That those were his orders. Twenty-four hours ago, he could have given that answer without blinking an eye. But no matter how risky his previous missions had been, he very much suspected he would not walk away from this one. Hopefully some good would come of it. Hopefully they’d find a way to get the plans to the Resistance before they were captured or killed. He didn’t want his last words to be a lie. Not to Jyn, anyway. But he wasn’t sure just how far he wanted to go in speaking the truth he was beginning to realize.

“I don’t know.”

“Liar.” She said it without malice, merely stating a fact, and then waited for more.

Of course she hadn’t believed him. He hadn’t really wanted her to. But her not believing meant he had to say more, and that was not so simple. Things had gotten more and more complicated every step of this mission. Using her to get to Saw Gerrera – that was easy enough. Having Saw imprison them, but not her, hadn’t been entirely unexpected. He could only hope she was as determined to find her father as he was, and that she wouldn’t simply continue on from there without him. She was out of the Imperial prison and a long way from the Alliance’s reach. He didn’t doubt she could slip into the shadows nearly as well as he could and just disappear. She probably could even have talked Saw into letting her take the Imperial pilot with her. Cassian she could have left to rot or die – whichever Saw chose. Yet, he hadn’t been entirely convinced she would seize the chance. Had that swayed him?

Yes, when he escaped Saw’s cell there was still the possibility she would prove useful. That much was partly true. So how did that explain his inability to pull the trigger when he easily had Galen Erso in his sights, several times. Just one more mission, not unlike any other. Had he been swayed by her avowance of seeing her father’s message, her claim that Erso had laid a trap that could be exploited? If it was true, certainly that would be worthwhile to know. But his orders had not changed. His commanding officer didn’t deem Galen Erso’s life worth the risk. Why had he hesitated?

He saw again in his mind’s eye her face, flush with fervor. Absolutely certain that her father was not willingly serving the Empire. Somehow, in that moment, a tiny forgotten part of him he had long ago buried deep inside peeked out, and believed. Wanted to believe. That tiny part of him wanted to give a father back to the vulnerable little girl he saw lurking in her eyes. Even wanted it enough to go against orders. Despite that, he had still gone. In spite of arguments and K-2’s unhelpfully accurate remarks, he had stuck to his duty and gone up on that ridge intending to kill Erso. And if he had, he might as well have put a laser bolt in her head as well. Her spirit, her fire, all that she was would have shattered and died in that moment. And something inside him would have died forever also.

In the end, it hadn’t mattered. The Alliance took the choice out of his hands with their attack. He understood why they had come. Having lost contact with Cassian, they would have assumed the worst, and Draven would have sent the squadron to finish the job in his stead. He even understood that by the time he tried to call them off it was likely too late to stop the attack. He accepted all of that as inevitable.

What he hadn’t been able to accept was leaving Jyn on that platform, to die with her father or be taken prisoner. No, she wasn’t of any further use at that point. There was no strategic advantage, and rescuing her from an Imperial landing platform even made her a liability, putting both Cassian and K-2 in danger. Any other mission, he would have gotten out of there fast, using the attack to cover his escape in the stolen shuttle, and never looked back. Instead, he found his feet carrying him toward the platform, not away.

What had he hoped to accomplish? Even if they did manage to escape, he knew she would figure it out. Would know he had lied. Would hate him. But if he had simply left her to whatever end, he would have hated himself. And that was a truth he would never have escaped for the remainder of his days.

All these years he had been part of the Rebellion, trained and honed to be very, very good at what he did. Weakness wasn’t an option. Failure wasn’t an option. Both of those meant lives were lost, and he would do whatever it took to prevent that. Until now. Until a fatal weakness had been revealed to him. One that had colored his actions and endangered his mission.

She was still watching him. Apparently she intended to wait as long as it took to get an answer.

“I couldn’t leave you behind.”

It wasn’t enough. It didn’t even begin to cover his reasons, reasons he was only starting to understand for himself. But it was the only explanation he had to offer just now. He was weak. She made him weak. He rubbed wearily at his face, finally risking a glance in her direction.

She had looked away, but the tension he had felt in her had eased, and she leaned back against the wall. His response must have been enough. After a moment, she shifted position slightly, causing her arm to press against his. Though she took no apparent notice, warmth oozed through him and his muscles began to unbunch as well.

Maybe having a weakness wasn’t so terrible. Maybe it just meant that, despite all he had done, he still retained some humanity after all.

1-3-18

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: From the movie, you get the impression it all happens very quickly, with little time passing in between, including the space travel.
> 
> From the supplementary info in books and such, it appears that the entirety of Rogue One likely took about a week’s time, allowing for travel between planets. Jedha and Scarif are farthest from Yavin, so maybe take 2 days of flight time. Wobani’s location isn’t known but they get back to Yavin the same day they rescue Jyn. Eadu’s location isn’t known, but it likely took the fighters 15 mins. or so to get there from Yavin (time it took for Jyn to climb the ladder). Presumably, Eadu lay in the flight path from Jedha to Yavin.
> 
> All that said, matching a week’s time with what is seen on screen is a challenge. However, in the interest of using that travel time for doing these gap-fillers, I’ve revised the above to allow for the trip to Scarif taking much longer than the movie and this story originally implied. So, if you read it before and are re-reading it, no you aren’t mistaken – some of it has changed.


	2. Ripple Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian’s mission doesn’t go as planned when he suddenly takes ill a long way from base and no help to be had.

His stomach heaved and churned as though he was in a ship that had lost its stabilizers.  From the feel of it, his insides were trying to relocate to the outside.  Not good.  He didn’t have time for this right now.  Just let him finish the mission and he would take time back at base to be sick.  Not here.  Not now.

Another spasm shot across his mid-section, and he broke out in a cold sweat.  His heart sank.  Mission completion was starting to look unlikely.  Maybe if he found somewhere to sleep for a few hours, he could manage.  Just then his stomach cramped and he dove over near a wall, leaning on it for support as he emptied his stomach.

When finally the purging ended, he put a shaky hand to his forehead, then let out a groan.  A fever.  He did _not_ need this right now.  He was very sorry that this was a solo mission; not even K had accompanied him.  Whatever happened, he was on his own.  His contact wasn’t likely to be sympathetic and offer aid – he was barely willing to provide information.

Cassian looked around, relieved at least that the alley was empty except for him.  The Empire didn’t control this city, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t in danger from a criminal element.  If they discovered his weakness, he wouldn’t stand much of a chance.  Stand – that was the operative word.  Right now the wall was providing most of his support, not his legs.  But he couldn’t stay here, out in the open.  He needed to find somewhere secluded, and reasonably safe, if he was to try to sleep this off.

With slow, measured breaths, he pushed himself upright.  His stomach churned at even that slight movement.  The cold sweat returned, and everything went black.

He came to as someone was rolling him onto his back; sluggishly he batted at the hands rifling his pockets.  The hands stilled for a moment, and just then his stomach cramped again.  Hastily he rolled to the side and vomited again and again.

There was silence behind him.  Had his attacker decided not to finish picking his pockets and leave him here to suffer whatever ailed him?

When his head cleared somewhat, he ran a shaky hand over his face.  Luckily, it wasn’t freezing, but it was uncomfortably cool.  The chill air was making him even colder with the sweat drenching him.  He scrubbed at his mouth with the sleeve of his coat.  It was all he could manage for the moment.  He’d have to try to clean up later.

“Come on,” a voice said behind him, tugging at his arm.

Female.  Sounded young, though the voice was muffled so he couldn’t be sure.  “What?”

“Come on.  You can’t stay here – you’ll be dead by morning.”  The voice paused, “From any number of possible causes.”

He didn’t doubt that.  He knew this town well enough to know that sprawling in the streets for any length of time was not a good idea.  There were many who would take advantage of the situation.

“I know a place.  It isn’t great, or warm, but…it is off the street.”

He peered blearily up at her, but a scarf covered the lower part of her face.  All he could see was a pair of light-colored eyes.  In the dim light, he couldn’t tell if they were blue or green.  She tugged on his arm.  “Come on,” she said, more insistently this time.

Cassian was used to making snap decisions, so he decided to accept her help.  With her assistance, he managed to stagger to his feet, but then had to lean on the wall to catch his breath.  His stomach was still roiling, but for the moment it seemed to have settled down.  More problematic was his lightheadedness.  He wasn’t sure he wouldn’t pass out again if he tried to walk.

She seemed of the same opinion.  “Put your arm around my shoulders.  I’ll help you.  You can barely stand.”

He gave in to the inevitable.  Right now, whatever she instructed, he would have to go along with it.  He wasn’t in any position to argue.

She was stronger than he would have expected, given she was at least half a foot shorter than he was.  Good thing, as she was practically all that was keeping him on his feet.  He stumbled along beside her, but wasn’t able to pay much attention to where she was taking him.  Still, he didn’t think she had Imperial leanings.  So long as she wasn’t taking him to some local gang leader, he might be all right.

They came to a ramshackle building that was nearly falling down, but she didn’t slow.  That seemed to be their destination, though he had reservations about how safe it was to go inside.  She guided him to a boarded up doorway, but moved some of the boards aside, enough for them to squeeze through.  Warily she took a look around before following him in, clearly not wanting to be seen.  Fine by him.  If she was a threat, he might stand a chance.  Anything more and he was a goner.

She steered him around debris, deep into the building.  Just when he thought he couldn’t stand up a second more, she came to a room where the debris had been shoved aside to leave a clear area.  Taking him over near a wall, she released him to let himself down to the floor.

The building, even this deep into it, didn’t provide much more warmth than there had been outside, but he wasn’t sure a fire was wise.  If she had used this room much before, she must have been of the same opinion.  He saw no evidence of a fire ever having been lit in the open space.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, letting his head rest against the wall, before finally laying down on his side.  The effort to get here had taken a toll and he was nauseated and dizzy again.

Something dropped beside him with a thunk, and he blinked his eyes open to see a broken pail.  “You might need that,” she advised.  He merely raised his hand slightly in response.

With a sigh, she took a seat on a pile of broken boards, staring at him.  After a moment, she must have reached a decision.  She went over to a pack set against another wall and pulled out a threadbare blanket.  Coming closer, she hovered briefly, then dropped it over him.  The hood of his coat provided something to cushion his head on the floor, and the blanket was appreciated even it didn’t provide much warmth.

“Thanks,” he said again.  There wasn’t a whole lot more he could say, and right now he wasn’t inclined to any sort of conversation.

“Yeah,” was all she replied, returning to the pile of wood and settling herself again.

He watched her curiously, but then his eyes drifted shut and he was out.

xxx

His rest was fitful.  Periodically he would come awake, his stomach churning, and heave into the bucket she had found.  When it ended, he would fade back into oblivion.  It might have happened twice or a dozen times – he couldn’t keep track of that, or the passage of time.  Each time, the pail had been emptied from his previous episode.

When next he was awake with any real awareness, she was sprawled on her back on the woodpile, the scarf still covering the lower part of her face.  He didn’t know if it was for warmth or to conceal her identity.  Either was possible.  His eyes flicked around the room, but it didn’t tell him much.  There was a little light coming in from a hole in the ceiling and another in the wall, high up.

His mission.  He couldn’t stay here.  Hopefully he hadn’t missed the rendezvous.  His gaze went back to the girl.  He wasn’t sure if she was awake or not, but he cleared his dry throat with difficulty and called with as much strength as he could muster, “What day is this?”

Her head turned toward him.  Not asleep, then.  After a moment, she said, “Same day that I found you.”

Good.  That was good.  He still had time.  “I need you to wake me at dawn.  I have to meet someone.”

She sat up and gazed skeptically down at him.  It was evident she doubted he could manage it, but she didn’t argue.  He had his own doubts, but the meeting was important.  He licked his lips, trying to bring some moisture to his parched mouth.  It didn’t help.

The girl rose and brought a waterskin to him.  When he struggled to rise enough to take a drink, she slipped an arm behind him to help.  After a couple of swallows, he made a face and gave it back.  Brackish.  She likely knew that, but had nothing better to offer.  A cool hand appeared on his brow, and it was all he could do not to react by drawing away.  He wasn’t used to anyone touching him.  He tried to avoid that.

“You still have a fever, but I think it’s easing.  These bugs tend to come and go quickly.”  With a groan, he slid back down to the ground and let his eyes slip shut again.  He was asleep almost instantly.

xxx

Something – or someone – was poking his shoulder.  Any other time, he would have come awake fast and taken them down.  His body wasn’t having any of that, though.  Finally, he managed to drag his eyes open.

“You wanted me to wake you at dawn,” she explained.

For a moment, his mind was blank as to who she was and what she was talking about.  Then it came back to him.  The mission.  The meeting.  He tried to push himself up, but his arms barely had the strength for it.  She helped him sit up, leaning against the wall.  Reaching to her right, she caught hold of something and held it in front of him.  “Here.  Try eating a little of this.  See if your stomach will hold it.”

The roll was dry and stale, and he wondered where she got it.  He didn’t recall seeing any food when she brought him in.  Maybe it was in her pack.

“I took some of your credits,” she said, causing his eyes to lift to meet hers.

“What?”

“I…I didn’t have any credits for food.  And you did.  I figured you could spare a few, in return for my help.  And you needed something to eat that might stay down.”  She gestured at the bread.

He nodded.  So, she had finished going through his pockets.  Not surprising.  It would have taken some effort to find the credits, though.  He kept them well concealed so they wouldn’t get lost to pickpockets.  Like her.  He knew their tricks – he used them himself sometimes.  He knew how to make their work difficult.

The nausea had slacked off, but he still felt newborn weak.  Couldn’t be helped.  He’d have to manage.  The food was only causing minimal discomfort so far.  Go to the meeting, get back to the ship and get back to base.  He could rest more there.  “I have to go,” he said, trying to rise.

His legs wouldn’t cooperate, and she watched in amusement the several attempts he made before acknowledging the truth of his situation.  “You aren’t going anywhere.  Not yet, anyway.  What’s so important?”

“I have to meet someone.”

“So you said.  Why’s it so important that you have to rise from your sick bed to do it?”

He hesitated, then merely answered, “It just is.”

She turned away, picking up a roll for herself and going to sit on the woodpile again.  After several minutes had passed, she asked, “Want me to go for you?”

His eyes flicked up, surprised.  Finally he told her, “Not a good idea.  It could be…dangerous.”

She nodded as if that did not surprise her.  Then she fixed him with the most mesmerizing steely gaze he had ever seen.  He’d never before met anyone who said more with their eyes than most people did with words.  “I can take care of myself,” she told him.

This was crazy.  Send this girl, this child off to meet his contact?  The man probably wouldn’t even talk to her, and might even harm her if he suspected subterfuge.  “No, bad idea.  I have to be the one.”

“Yeah, well, unless you can delay that meeting for a while, I don’t think that’s going to happen.”  Her gaze flicked over him.

She was right, unfortunately.  Already he was in a cold sweat from sitting up this long, and though he didn’t feel like he was going to vomit again, his stomach was still churning and his head was fuzzy.  Probably she was safer facing his contact than he was.  He’d never be able to defend himself if it came to that.

His gaze went back to her.  A street urchin, apparently, but he had noticed she was strong.  She probably had learned to defend herself if she had been on the streets any length of time.  Maybe…  No, it was crazy, and Draven would have his hide.  Still, she didn’t need to know anything much – just where to go and who she was looking for.  The information he was to receive was a data file and she clearly had no means of accessing its contents.  A simple pickup?  His head was pounding making thought nearly impossible.  One thing was clear.  Either send her, or give up on the mission.  He didn’t have another option.

Cassian wasn’t known for trusting others.  In fact, he made it a point not to trust anyone.  Made things easier.  But it looked like, just this once, he might have to risk it.

“Okay.  I’ll tell you where to go.  You’re meeting a human named Vala.  Big, bald, has a scar down the right side of his face.  He won’t be friendly.  Tell him…tell him Jorgan sent you.  He’ll give you something to bring to me.  No credits to exchange.  Little conversation.  Just bring me the data file that he’ll give you.  Hopefully give you.  I don’t know that he’ll trust your being there in my stead.”

“Vala.  Jorgan.  Data file.  Got it.  Where?”  He gave her directions and she nodded to confirm she knew the place.

“The first bell sounds at seven hundred hours – that’s when he expects me.”

“Better get going then,” she said, shoving to her feet.

“Uh…thanks.”  He wasn’t sure what else to say.  She hadn’t given him her name since their first encounter.

“Won’t be long.”  And she was gone

He laid back down, already questioning the wisdom of this.  But, he had little to lose.  The mission either failed completely or this worked.

xxx

When next Cassian awoke, he felt decidedly improved.  Well, far better than he had, anyway.  His head was clearer, not so fuzzy, and the dizziness had eased.  The girl wasn’t there.  He hoped that wasn’t a bad sign.  Carefully he sat up, then rested, out of breath from the exertion.  He vaguely recalled a cool hand on his forehead, and despite his aversion to such things, it had felt nice.  It reminded him of when he was little—  No, best not to go there.  He had enough to deal with at the moment.

He glanced around the room with more alertness than he had been able to muster previously.  For some reason it felt empty and deserted.  His brow wrinkled in thought, but then his eyes fell on the items laid out on the floor near him.  A waterskin, another roll carefully wrapped in a cloth, and the data file.  The blanket the girl had laid over him was gone.  So was she, he realized.

A sigh escaped as he picked up the data file.  Well, at least he had this.  A smile tugged at his mouth.  Pity, really.  If she had stuck around, he might have tried to recruit her.  Looked like she might have been a good addition to the Rebellion’s ranks.

xxxxx

Cassian jolted into consciousness.  Every part of him ached.  The fall itself was bad enough, but bouncing off support beams hadn’t helped any.  For a moment, he just laid on his back, wondering why he had been dreaming about that mission so long ago.  He hadn’t thought much about it since it took place.  He was always too busy, and disinclined, to examine the past.

Awareness crowded in of his current situation.  The Citadel Tower.  The mission on Scarif.  Wait – Jyn!  He struggled to his feet.  Krennic had gone after her, he was sure.  Possibly with more deathtroopers.  If they reached her before she could send the message to the fleet, this would all have been in vain.

Besides, he had a score to settle with Krennic – the man who had brought her so much pain in her life.  Slowly, he began to climb, rung by agonizing rung.

The climb to the top seemed interminable, and getting through the opening and closing hatch even more challenging, given his physical condition.  But Jyn needed him.  He had no intention of failing her.

Krennic was there, as he feared, confronting her, finding out just who she was.  But he stood between Jyn and the transmission terminal and had a blaster pointed at her.  Cassian didn’t wait for him to decide to use it – he took his shot.  Not so accurate as he usually managed, but it dropped the man instantly.  Jyn smiled at him in relief, then went to the terminal and broadcast the data.  A dispassionate computer voice advised it was transmitting.  Looked like Bodhi had reached the Fleet and they had gotten the Shield Gate down.

For a moment, Jyn almost went to make sure Krennic was dead, but he stopped her.  The end was near.  Even now, he could see the Death Star emerging above the station.  That could only mean one thing – this planet, and everyone on it, was doomed.  “Leave it.”

With her help, although she was injured also, they struggled to the elevator and made their way to the planet surface.  Both were too tired, and relieved at their success, to even speak.  They were going to die – he knew that.  Likely all their friends were dead already, or soon would be.  But he and Jyn were together.  He had lived most of his life keeping himself emotionally separated from everyone around him.  He knew Jyn had tried to do the same thing, though with less success.  He was glad neither of them had to face death alone.

Concern flashed in her eyes, and she lifted a hand to press against his cheek and then his forehead.  Even with death imminent, she was worried about his condition.  As her hand rested on his forehead, he had a flash of memory – that dream, that remembrance of long ago.  “You,” he breathed in astonishment.

Her gaze became puzzled.

“Four years ago, on Ord Mantell.”

She smiled.  “Yeah.  I didn’t think you remembered.  You were pretty out of it.  And it was too risky back then, so I never let you see my face.”

“You completed my mission for me, and then just disappeared.”  There was a note of hurt in his voice.

“It was better that way.  I suspected you might be a Rebel, and at that point in my life, I wanted nothing to do with the Rebellion.”

“Then why help me?”

“Truth?  I never figured it out, even for myself.  I shouldn’t have.  But I couldn’t walk away and just leave you there.”

“Thanks.”

She smiled and rested her forehead against his chest, just as the elevator dinged arrival and the doors slid open.  “Let’s get out of here,” she murmured.

He just smiled and let the strong girl, who had become an even stronger woman, with the intriguing green eyes, and the oh-so-familiar face, lead him wherever she wanted.  She’d earned his trust.

The End

1-7-18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all know, the problem with Rogue One is that the outcome and the timeframe limit the possibilities if you want to have the main characters interacting (at least, they do if you keep to canon). In general, I try to stay pretty close to canon when writing in someone else’s world, so while this scene is never mentioned in canon, it might have happened. Eventually, if I get inspired with a story line, I might go AU, but for the moment, I’ll keep to the script. Note: I’m behind the learning curve on Rogue One, so most of what I know is just from the movie. My apologies if there is something mentioned in the extended canon that contradicts something that I write.


	3. Finding Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prequel to Rogue One. Things that might have happened (but probably didn’t). 
> 
> A mission doesn’t go according to plan, and K-2 is separated from Cassian, with extensive damage to his body.

For a long moment, she stayed out of sight, but then warily entered the alley, staying well away from the KX unit sitting against the opposite wall. Its sensors shifted toward her, registering her presence.

“Did you get separated from your unit?” she asked carefully, feeling out the situation.

“No.” There was a pause, but then the droid added, “I was separated from my…associate.”

“Associate. Your ‘associate’ have a name?”

After a brief hesitation, the droid merely said, “Cassian.” He offered nothing more.

“Another KX unit?”

“If you must know, my associate is a human male. Is there a reason you are standing here bothering me?”

She shifted and leaned back against the wall, studying the droid. “Your programming isn’t Imperial standard. Who shot off your arms and leg – Imperials, rebels or disgruntled citizens?”

“At the risk of being rude, that really is no concern of yours.”

She straightened. “Fine. You don’t need any help. Your associate may eventually find you. Or maybe you can manage to stand and hop on one foot to wherever he is. Before your power is drained. Good luck.” She turned to walk away.

With a mechanical approximation of a beleaguered sigh, the droid called, “Wait. Perhaps I do require some assistance. However, you should know that aiding me could be dangerous.”

She snorted. “Could figure that out without your telling me. You got a name?”

“I am K-2SO.”

She nodded, then glanced around, thinking. “There’s an abandoned warehouse not far from here. If I help you, we should be able to make it there.”

“Very well. It is best that I conceal myself as soon as possible.”

She moved over beside the droid and grabbed the one arm that was still intact, albeit only to the wrist. It took some effort to leverage the droid to it’s single foot, particularly since the thing was nearly two feet taller than she was. Catching hold of it as best she could, she gestured with her head. “That way.”

It was slow going. She had to take several rest stops, since the droid was leaning so much of its weight on her, but finally they reached the warehouse and ducked through a broken door. She moved them deep into the building where they were less likely to be seen, heard or noticed and eased the unit to the ground.

“What’s your power status?” she asked. “Your words are slurring. It must be pretty low.”

“Agreed. It is currently at 16%.”

“What else is damaged? Obviously the missing limbs, and whatever damage was done to their connections to your body. Anything else?”

“With my power this low, I dare not run a full diagnostics check to determine that.”

“Okay, then first order of business is power. Stay here.” She got up and was gone before K-2 could retort.

K put himself in standby mode to conserve what little power he had left. It was a good decision since it took her over an hour to return. He came alert when he heard her approach and, to his surprise, she had a small portable power generator with her.

“Where did you get that?”

“Found it.”

Translated, he knew that meant she had stolen it, though he could hardly object. “You do know that Imperial technology differs from Galactic Standard, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but not for power sources. They wanted to be able to recharge their devices no matter where they were, so they used Galactic Standard for those connections.”

That much was true, K would admit, though he was surprised she knew so much about it. He didn’t think she had Imperial leanings – nothing she had said or done suggested it. On the other hand, there was also no indication that she was part of the Rebellion. For the moment, it was best not to reveal any more about himself and his situation than absolutely necessary.

“Where’s your recharge port located?”

“On my back, a round port to the left of my comm antennae.”

She quickly got him hooked up to the generator and started the recharging. Sitting back on her heels, she asked, “Where did you lose your limbs?”

He couldn’t admit what he had been doing or the circumstances of his damage, but he supposed he could give a vague location without a reason for having been there. “Over near the landing hangars, south of the city. In an alley, not far from a fruit vendor on the main road.”

She nodded. “You’d best powerdown while you recharge. I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going?” he asked suspiciously.

“Out. To see what I can find.” She didn’t explain further and quickly disappeared.

K-2 could only assume that meant she intended to go in search of his missing body parts, though he didn’t hold out much hope of her success. With resignation, he leaned back in preparation of doing as she suggested. He just wished there was some way to contact Cassian.

It was another hour before she returned the second time. She had his leg and his left arm. “Where is my hand?”

She shrugged. “Didn’t see it. Someone might have taken it for scrap, or some children might have claimed it as a new toy.”

“Toy? How dare they!”

She grinned at his affront. “It happens. Children make do with anything at…hand.” She set the limbs down. “How’s your power doing?”

“It is currently at 62%. I should be able to run diagnostics now.”

“Good. In particular, check your joint connections for damage so we’ll know if simply reattaching is even going to work.”

“Reattaching limbs will require specialized tools,” he observed, simultaneously starting his diagnostic scan.

She had been carrying a small pack and now set it on the ground, rooting through it briefly before producing an Imperial tool set.

“Where did you get that? Surely you did not break into an Imperial facility to steal it!”

“Found it. Does it really matter where?”

He stared at her, trying to comprehend her odd behavior. “What is your name?”

“You can…call me Tanith.”

K-2 got the feeling that wasn’t her true name, but it was clearly all she intended to give. Instead, he focused his attention on the diagnostic report beginning to display. “Knee joint is damaged. Reattachment may or may not be possible; use of the limb afterwards is questionable without replacing the joint. Shoulder reattachment of arm is possible, though wiring may need work to make a functional connection. Wrist joint is…irrelevant at present, though seemingly functional if a hand is found to attach.”

She listened to his report in silence. When he finished, she instructed, “Let’s lay you down on the floor. It will make the leg reattachment easier since you aren’t going to be able to help very much.”

“You could reattach the arm first and then I might be able to provide assistance.”

“Yeah, maybe, but if there’s any chance of getting the leg working, it is safest to do that first. In case we have to relocate our workspace.”

“Understood.” Obviously this warehouse was abandoned, but perhaps not entirely a safe refuge. Especially when they had ‘borrowed’ Imperial equipment in their possession.

The girl seemed no more inclined to conversation than K-2 was, so he monitored progress and kept silent, only offering information she requested or that was pertinent.

It took some time for her to get the leg attached to her satisfaction, and he was correct that there was no functionality at present. When she was finished with the reattachment, he advised, “I’ll run scans to see if I can determine what is needed to get it working again.”

She nodded, yawning. “While you do that, I’m going to catch some sleep. Wake me in about four hours and I’ll see what I can do with your arm.”

“Acknowledged.” He paused, then added, “And I’ll alert you if I detect anyone approaching our location.”

She grinned. “Yeah, that would be good, too.”

K-2 was a little surprised at the sensation he got once she had laid down on the skimpy bedding she possessed. If he were human, he would almost call the sensation ‘loneliness’. He had experienced it a time or two when Cassian was absent, though he was not sure he understood the sentiment, nor how he could be ‘feeling’ such a thing. If droids could have friends, then certainly Cassian was his, and he believed the man thought similarly. He had just met this girl, though, so such a thing should not be possible. He had not observed humans making friends that quickly. Maybe he should study this more. Was her assistance with his physical problems a factor that must be considered? Was it her apparent lack of threat to his safety? His circuits whirred, unsuccessfully trying to figure a way to make a calculation about it. Most peculiar.

Exactly four hours later, K started to wake her, but she sat up before he could do so. Almost as though her internal chronometer was as good as his own. “I am now fully charged,” he advised.

She nodded, still looking a bit sleepy. “Think I’ll go see if I can find some food.”

When she returned a short time later, she plunked down nearby and eyed him while she ate. “Who reprogrammed you?”

“What makes you think I was reprogrammed?”

She gave him a reproving look. “Imperial KX Security Droids do not have ‘personalities’. They have one function – attack, kill, pretty much directed at anyone not in an Imperial uniform. You haven’t tried to do either since we met – not that you could – but the attitude isn’t there either. And Imperial droids do not have human ‘associates’.”

Her reasoning was sound. He had not thought she would doubt her assertion when he questioned it. “Cassian did it.”

She nodded. “What’s your original programming?”

“Strategic Analysis.”

“Strategic Analysis, huh? So what are the odds of your being reunited with your associate?”

“Lower than I would like,” K admitted. “But he will be looking for me as long as he is able to do so.”

“If you were mobile, would you be able to find him?”

“Perhaps. It has been several hours since we parted company and much may have changed. But I have a better chance of it when mobile than I presently do.”

She popped the last bite of food into her mouth and washed it down with the beverage she was drinking. “Agreed. Let’s see what we can do about that.”

“May I ask why you are helping me? It seems unusual. I cannot reimburse you for your trouble. Do you hope to sell me once I am functional again?”

“I rather think if I get you functional again, you might object to being sold.” She picked up the tool set and came over to sit him up against the wall. “So, what am I working with here?” She began checking the exposed wires for damage.

It hadn’t been an answer, not exactly, but it did appear to convey a disinterest in benefiting from this situation. He would have to hope she was not misleading him.

They worked steadily for the next two hours. When they finished, though not completely as functional as normal, K-2 could make limited use of his hand and arm. That was a vast improvement. “Well done. Now I will see if there is anything I can do to assist you in getting my leg to work in some fashion.”

She stretched. “I’d better take a look around the area first. See what’s going on out there.” She was gone before he could reply.

In her absence, K picked up the tool set to see what was available, checking it against his diagnostic on the knee connection.

She returned suddenly.

He looked up and started to speak, “I—” A look from her silenced him instantly and he activated his sensors to their fullest extent. Yes, now he could detect it – footsteps. They were meandering, maybe searching randomly. Their visitor didn’t seem to be expecting to find anything, so for the moment they were safe, but that could change in an instant. It would also make a difference who exactly the visitor was.

She held out a piece of metal pipe, short but sturdy, and he grasped it as best he could in his weak left hand. She melted silently away into the shadows. There was a scuffle, a muffled yell and then silence. K-2 would have liked to call out, find out if she was all right, but that was unwise until he knew the outcome of the fight. His grip tightened on the metal pipe in case the fight came to him.

Abruptly she reappeared, her clothing mussed but essentially unharmed. She grabbed the tools and tossed them into her bag, along with her bedding and anything else that would easily fit. She held out a stormtrooper helmet he hadn’t noticed before. “Can you access this and send out periodic ‘all clear’ messages from it?”

“Perhaps.” He extended his connector and inserted it into the programming socket. Luckily it worked and he could both access and monitor communications. He gave her a nod of success.

“Let’s get going then. If they find that body, they’ll find us. We need to be gone. Now.” She hauled him to his feet, and while his left leg wasn’t operating properly, it did at least stabilize his balance more so they could move without his having to burden her with as much of his weight.

“Any ideas where we can go?” he murmured, sending another ‘all clear’ in response to a query.

“A couple. We’ll see how far we get.”

“What about the generator.”

“Have to leave it. I can’t manage it and you both. At least you got a full charge, so that will hold you a while.”

It was dark outside when they exited the building, and K was able to establish from his internal chronometer that it was about two in the morning. The cover of darkness would be to their advantage. They made steady progress in whatever direction she guided. For a change, K didn’t bother to pay much attention, focusing instead on helping with transit as much as he could and staying on top of the trooper responses necessary to forestall suspicion that the trooper was down.

“They’ve noticed that trooper is missing – location unknown, despite his ‘check-ins’. They’re requesting location information.”

“Okay, tell them he’s in a warehouse off the wharf, checking out suspicious activity. Then you stay here and I’ll go ditch his helmet so they can’t track it to us.”

“They can’t. I disabled the tracker – told them it was faulty, and would have it checked out back at base. Until now, they had accepted that excuse.”

“Good work. But we’ll still dump it, just in case.”

She stabilized K-2 against a wall and took the helmet. “Be right back.” She dashed out of sight around a corner. Several minutes later, she returned, and caught his arm again to provide assistance. “Let’s go.”

“What did you do with it?”

“Dumped it in the harbor. They can find it, but they’ll have to fish it out first. And maybe the water will damage it before that.”

She nudged him to the left. “Down here.”

The girl appeared to know all the back alleys that were most empty, for they encountered no one else. Part of that might be attributed to the late hour, but the criminal element usually did not pay much attention to the time, and preferred darkness for their activities. After more than half an hour, she finally said, “Here.”

It was a ramshackle building on the outskirts, nearly falling down with neglect. She guided him around to the back of it and moved aside an old door that was leaning against the entrance. Once she had maneuvered him inside, she put it back in place again. From the pieces of broken furniture K could detect, he thought this might have once been a residence.

“How is it that you know of all these ‘hideouts’?” he asked.

“It’s best if you don’t know. Just be glad that I do.” Once she got K-2 settled on the floor, she slid down nearby and leaned her head back against the wall. “Busy night.”

“Indeed. Perhaps you require more rest? I understand humans often do.”

She chuckled. “No, I’m good for now. Thanks for your concern.”

“What happens now?” he ventured. “We cannot keep this up forever, and I’m sure you would like to be rid of me at some point.”

She turned to look at him, though in the darkness all she would be able to see was the light of his visual sensors. “No rush. We’ll see if we can’t do something about your knee, and then we can part ways. You can try to find your associate and I go about my own business.”

He hesitated. “If you like, I could ask Cassian to let you come with us. If you were interested.” He carefully did not specify where she might be going with them until he could determine her reaction. She was resourceful. Surely the Alliance could make good use of her ‘finding’ skills.

“No, that’s probably not a good idea. I think we likely have a different view of things.”

They both fell silent for several minutes, but then K-2 said, “Even so, should our paths cross again, know that I am indebted to you and happy to return the favor if ever I am able to do so.”

She smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind. Assuming we get you back to where you belong so that offer holds some weight.”

She shoved upright and reached for her pack, withdrawing a small portable glow lamp. “Let’s see what we can do about that knee.” She withdrew a coil of new wiring as well.

“Let me guess – you found that.”

“Yeah, funny how that happens to me a lot.”

“Is that the reason for the stormtrooper who went missing?”

“Might be.”

If K-2 could have chuckled, he would have done so. There was something about this human that he liked. Cassian probably would like her, too. Well, about as much as he allowed himself to like any other human. He was very good at distancing himself from people. But, that wasn’t important just now. Focus on the problem. He would very much like to see Cassian again.

xxxxx

“K!” Cassian rushed toward him, his pleasure evident. Rarely were the man’s expressions so unguarded.

“Cassian. I am relieved to see you once more. I was afraid you might have to leave without me.”

“Not if I could help it,” Cassian assured him. He looked the droid over with a critical eye. “Your arm isn’t working right? Or your leg? I found this.” He held up K-2’s right hand.

“Tanith—”

“Who?”

“I met a girl who provided assistance to me. She was able to somewhat repair the damage I sustained, at least enough to make me functional once more, so that I could attempt to rendezvous with you.”

Cassian stared at the droid for a long moment, then jerked his head off toward the right. “Let’s get out of here. You can tell me about it on the way home. K met a girl…”

K-2 fell in beside him as they moved away. “I’m never going to hear the end of this, am I?”

“Not a chance, my friend!”

The End

1-30-18


	4. Providence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another in the line of “how they might have met before they met without knowing they met”. I have several snippets I’ve jotted down. Some may appear as brief stand-alones, like this, or they may get incorporated into a longer story. This one didn’t seem to be going any further, so here it is.
> 
> _Cassian receives some unexpected assistance during a stormtrooper stop._

“Stop right there!”

Cassian froze in place. Blast! He’d almost made it back to his ship, and happening to cross paths unexpectedly with a group of stormtroopers wasn’t in his plans. Time to bluff.

“Yes?” he asked, turning toward them and giving his best appearance of being innocent of any wrongdoing.

“He matches the description, sir.”

“Where have you been just now? What were you doing?”

“I stopped in a café for food and was just heading home.” _I’m harmless, I couldn’t be the person you want._ He sent the thoughts toward them, not really believing he would be that lucky.

“Let’s see some ID.” The trooper held out his hand expectantly.

“Of course.” He was slow and careful as he reached for his scandocs. If he could avoid being shot, maybe he could still get out of this. At least the information was in his head and not in any form they could find on his person.

He had his eyes lowered as he reached for his ID. A small ball went rolling past him, and into the midst of the three stormtroopers facing him. With their helmets, the troopers couldn’t see well down or to the side, and they gave no indication of having noticed. It had almost looked like a thermal detonator, but that wouldn’t make any sense considering how those devices worked. Even so, the hair on the back of his neck rose, and his muscles tensed, inherently expecting something to happen.

Just then, the device went off behind the troopers. He only had time to register it before it exploded. It was the troopers’ armor that protected him from the blast; well, from the worst of the blast. His arm was still peppered with some kind of shrapnel. The remaining troopers forgot about him, instantly hastening to find the attacker, and he remained on the ground, feigning worse injuries than he truly had.

As the troopers stepped away, spreading out to search the nearby areas, a hand snagged his jacket from behind and gave a hard jerk. “Come on!” someone hissed.

He didn’t bother to question it. Immediately he was on his feet and scrambling after the other person down a narrow alley. She made several twists and turns as she went, but clearly knew where she was going. After several minutes of running, she came to a stop.

The voice that had spoken was definitely female, but she had a head scarf secured over the lower half of her face so he couldn’t get a good look at her. All that was evident were a pair of light green eyes. She looked about to speak, but then her gaze shifted past him and she gave him a shove to the right. “That way.”

He could hear the tread of troopers advancing, though they didn’t seem to be running in pursuit. Best guess was that she had spotted the troopers before they had spotted the two of them.

At the next pause, he asked, “Who are you? Rebellion?”

She just looked at him and didn’t reply.

He persevered. “Why are you helping me?”

Still no response. She moved off again, leaving him to follow. When they neared the town’s landing ports, she turned to him. “You’re on your own now. Good luck.”

Before he could ask any questions, she took off at a run, quickly disappearing from sight. Curious or not, the wisest course was to get off this planet before the stormtroopers found him or shut down flights.

“K, get it fired up. I’ll be there in a minute.” He tucked the comlink back into his jacket and retreated into the port.

“Any problems?” K-2’s hands slid over the controls as he spoke. Cassian dropped into the chair beside him.

“A little, but I got unexpected help.”

“Indeed?”

“Not much to tell. Was stopped by some stormtroopers, but this person set off an explosive that drew their attention away from me. Then she led me away from them and took off when I was clear. Didn’t get a name or anything.”

“Is that why your jacket has holes in the sleeve?”

He glanced down. “Yeah, shrapnel. Don’t think it’s anything serious though. I’ll clean up once we’re in hyperspace.”

“Well, let us hope such help always appears when you require it.”

“Can’t argue with that, pal. Can’t argue with that.”

2-8-18


	5. Malfunctioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The new-established New Republic finds supplies are at a premium after the war, and the government begins borrowing droids temporarily to fill the need. Not everyone is willing to go along with that decision._

“Yes?”

“We’re here to collect your droid, ma’am.”

Jyn eyed the two official-looking men. She had heard the government was doing a roundup to meet the shortage until more were manufactured. There was always the chance they’d come here, despite their remote location.

“Sorry, you can’t have him. He’s a piece of junk. Malfunctioning. Beyond repair – my husband’s tried several times, but it doesn’t hold. His programming is faulty. Yesterday he tried to teach my daughter that two plus two equalled red.” K stood a mere ten feet away in the kitchen. She could only hope he would keep silent.

The two men looked uncertainly at one another. “We were told—”

“To collect functional droids. Yes, I know. I read about it. That doesn’t change the fact that this droid is practically useless. If we could afford it, and there were any to be had, we’d scrap him and get something that worked. But we’re stuck with him for the time being. A week ago I gave him some dishes to put away and found him in the yard standing over them with a watering can. How is that any more helpful to you than it is to us?” She put on her most exasperated expression.

“Yes, well, then sign here, please.” One held out a datapad.

“What’s this?” she asked, peering at it.

“You’re acknowledging that you have no working droids for recycling. If and when the supply shortage ends, the government fully intends to return the borrowed droids to their owners.”

Jyn glanced quickly over the short statement, making sure it said what they were telling her, and then signed it. “Good luck. I’ll be glad when the shortage ends so we can do something about ours.”

“If I may ask, ma’am, how did you end up with a KX unit? Those were Imperial droids.”

Jyn shrugged. “You take what you can get from the junk dealers when credits are short. This was the best they had and we needed something, though lately I’ve been thinking we might have been better off keeping the credits and doing without.”

The two smiled sympathetically and told her ‘good day’, then returned to their vehicle and departed. Jyn watched until they were completely out of sight before closing the door.

“You said that I was malfunctioning.”

“Yes, K, I did.”

“I am not aware of any malfunctions. I ran diagnostics last night. You said I told Lyra that two plus two was red. That is absurd.”

“K—”

“Everyone knows that two plus two equals yellow.”

Jyn froze, her mouth open, forgetting what she had been about to say. After a moment, she swallowed and asked, “Who told you that?”

“Lyra did. Yesterday when I was teaching her that two plus two equals FOUR. She seemed to find her answer quite amusing, but she was most adamant about it. The lesson ended at that point as I no longer had her attention.”

Jyn chuckled. “Ah. Well, you did the best you could despite your ‘faulty programming’. But, no, K, I don’t think you’re malfunctioning. I just had no intention of letting them take you. So I lied through my teeth. And I’ll do it again if anyone else comes. The government isn’t taking anyone from this family for any reason.”

She turned away and went back into the kitchen.

K stood watching her then muttered, “Good.”

The End

3-19-18


	6. Hands Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Post-Scarif, Cassian and Jyn find there is still trouble to be had in the world, so they deal with it in their own inimitable way._

The bartender was wiping down the counter when he spotted him. _Great. Just great._ He always hoped this guy wouldn’t come in while he was working; he was rarely that fortunate. He didn’t even know the guy’s name; he always simply thought of him as Baldy, due to his shaven head. At the moment, Baldy had eyes on the woman at the bar. He didn’t seem fazed by the guy sitting next to her, even though they were clearly together.

Baldy ordered a drink, in addition to the one he was already drinking, and then moved in her direction with it in hand. _Here it comes. Trouble._ He had been watching the couple the past quarter of an hour. He didn’t think the lady was going to be receptive. And the man…well, he sure as hell wouldn’t attempt to cut in on this guy’s woman. There was a hardness in the fellow’s eyes that he had seen before, something that warned of danger.

Baldy slid the drink in front of her from her right. “Always happy to buy a drink for a pretty little thing like you.”

“I have a drink,” she replied, ignoring him.

“Hey, hey, sweetie! Looker like you is just what I’ve been wanting to brighten up my night. What say we get out of here and find someplace more…private. I’ll show you a few moves you’re sure to like.” He reached out and stroked his hand familiarly up and down the woman’s back, either not noticing or ignoring how she tensed up.

“I don’t think so,” she hissed quietly.

The bartender had turned to wash some glasses, but used the mirror to watch things play out behind him. In case he needed to get out of the way quickly. Considering the look that had appeared on the woman’s face, perhaps her companion wasn’t the one Baldy should be worried about.

“Oh, sweet cheeks, don’t play hard to get. You know you want it, and I got it in abundance, baby!” He grabbed her ass, and the woman slammed her glass down on the counter.

Before it could go any further, her companion looked over at the interloper from her other side and said firmly, “The lady isn’t interested. Find someone else.”

“You stay out of it, pretty boy. Just ‘cause she ain’t interested in your scrawny bones, doesn’t mean she doesn’t want a real man, right dumplin’?” Baldy leaned in as if to kiss her, but she abruptly raised her glass to take a drink, blocking his move.

The man shrugged his shoulders in resignation. “I’ll wait for you by the door. Don’t take long. We need to go.”

That was curious – he was just going to walk away and leave her on her own with Baldy? Maybe he was more right than he knew thinking she could handle herself, but he had expected her companion to make more of an objection than that.

The oaf foisting himself on her gave her departing companion a perplexed look as he stood, but clearly wasn’t sorry to see the competition leave and let him get on with it.

However, the man paused and eyed the Rodian to his left before he moved away, then said quietly, “You’re going to want to move.”

The warning was unnecessary. Obviously the Rodian had already correctly sized up the situation, and rose without question, going to sit at a table some distance away from the bar. The man continued to weave his way to the door and leaned against the wall there.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up. The bartender abruptly decided it might be best if he did some things farther down the length of the bar.

“Now then, beautiful,” Baldy said, “since we got rid of pretty boy, let’s get back to that discussion we were having before he interrupted.” He reached for her, a leer sliding over his face as he imagined what was to come.

In one quick motion, the woman was on her feet and smashed her elbow to Baldy’s face, breaking his nose and causing blood to spurt down his front. He let out a howl, but a knee to the groin soon followed and then she smashed his head into the bar top. Stepping away from him, she let his body slither to the floor, where he lay moaning.

She glanced at the bar and picked up the drink he had given her, then dumped it on his face. “Thanks for the drink. End of discussion.”

The bartender slowly made his way back in that direction. Guess he had some cleaning up to do, but kriff that was beautiful!

She tossed a couple of coins to him. “Sorry about that. Hope that will cover the damage.”

He just grinned, rubbing the coins between his fingers. “Hey, even if it’s not, it was worth it just to see the show.” He gave her a respectful nod as she moved away to join the man waiting for her.

He moved slowly in that direction himself, needing to get rags to clean up the blood. Besides, he was curious about these two. He overheard their conversation as they stepped to the door.

“You could have helped,” she muttered.

“No, no, I wouldn’t dream of spoiling your fun,” he chuckled.

The bartender shook his head. Quite the pair, and more entertainment than he’d had in a long while.

End

4/9/18


	7. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chirrut's mischievousness affects Cassian in an unexpected way._

“I had been thinking about joining up with the Alliance for some time, but when that handsome captain showed up doing the recruiting – done deal, folks!” The girl wasn’t even embarrassed by her remark, but considering that the others in her small group of new female recruits were all murmuring in agreement, there wasn’t any reason for her to be.

“Got that right,” another girl chimed in. “I was looking to join anyway, but once I laid my peepers on him, nothing was going to stop me. Pity there wasn’t a…oh, I don’t know, ‘welcome aboard kiss’ from the captain?” She grinned broadly and the others giggled enthusiastically.

Chirrut had learned long ago that people tended to think a blind man could also neither hear nor think, and so they said and did much in his presence they would not have otherwise. That likely was the explanation for the conversation he was overhearing between these young ladies. He had been relatively sure they were discussing Captain Andor, and one finally actually let a name slip to confirm that. It was very clear their focus, at the moment, was more on interpersonal relationships than fighting against the Empire.

Chirrut grinned as he climbed to his feet. Baze often chided him for his mischievous streak, but he couldn’t resist. No one would be harmed with this little prank he had in mind, and it might even have a desirable outcome.

As with everyone else he approached, Chirrut was upon them before he was ever noticed. “Ladies, a good day to you. You are here to learn hand fighting with Sergeant Erso, I take it.”

They mumbled an acknowledgement, his presence subduing them slightly. “Excellent. She is a very good teacher and I am sure you will learn much. I could not help overhearing some of your conversation just now. Perhaps you would like incentive to excel in your training?”

“Excel? What do you mean?” the twi’lek asked hesitantly.

“Just that I am acquainted with Captain Andor. If you like, perhaps I could arrange for him to give the winner of each match a kiss.”

His mind could imagine what his eyes could not see: their uncertainty, tinged with wariness; their glances between one another for reassurance; the slight hope in their eyes that this might actually work.

“You could talk him into that? He seemed kind of reserved,” one asked skeptically.

“He is, but the Captain is always eager to see his recruits get a good start on their training. I am sure he will cooperate.”

More whispers ensued among them, until finally one asked, “What is a ‘win’? I mean, this is just training, so how would we know who won each match?”

“Quite simple. The first step in training is assessing a person’s skills. Each person attempts various moves and either succeeds or fails with them. All you need to do to win your match is to take Sergeant Erso down and pin her to the mat for five seconds.”

That they were even considering this as a possibility told him that none of them had yet seen Jyn fight, else they would be more cautious. Instead, they all agreed to the challenge, entreating him to promise to make good on the bargain. He assured them he would.

Just then, Jyn began calling the group together and Chirrut settled back to enjoy the show.

“What’s going on? I saw you talking to the recruits – are you helping Jyn with training?” Cassian sat down beside him.

“In a manner of speaking, I am.” Chirrut explained what he had told the young ladies.

“Chirrut!” Cassian hissed. “Why would you tell them something like that? I am not going to be some prize to be handed over to the victor.”

“Victors – plural. I said the winner of each match. Relax, Captain, you won’t have to make good on my promise. Jyn would be the most surprised of us all if any of them could even come close to defeating her. Your kisses are safe from the young ladies.”

Cassian’s tension eased, slightly, but he decided to stick around and watch the matches so he didn’t get any more rude surprises today. Not that he doubted Jyn’s skill, or thought the recruits could defeat her, but there was always the off-chance something might happen unexpectedly.

It wasn’t the first time Cassian had watched new recruits train, but it was the first time he saw the female recruits being so aggressive. The young men usually were the ones convinced they knew how to fight and had little to learn, until their trainer showed them otherwise. As a general rule, though, even if the women already knew some fight techniques, they tended to enter the training ring with more caution, and more willingness to learn something new. These four clearly thought their aggression would make up for their lack of skill.

If Jyn was at all surprised by it, she gave no indication. She’d fought plenty of people who thought they were better than they truly were, and she seemed to enjoy showing them how very wrong they were. Cassian could truly say she was one of the best hand fighters he had ever seen, and that was saying something. As such, it didn’t take her long to dispatch the four young ladies and send them limping from the mat.

When the class ended, Chirrut chuckled and slipped away with the departing students, but Cassian waited to walk back to quarters with Jyn. “Nice job. You’re getting better at not sending the recruits to the medbay after their first training session.”

She laughed. “I was tempted with those four young women. They were rather full of themselves. It’s the ones like that which are particularly satisfying to take down.”

Cassian couldn’t repress his smirk, both at the truthfulness of her statement and in remembering Chirrut’s prank.

He suddenly realized Jyn had come to a halt and was several paces behind him, so he stopped and turned, raising a questioning eyebrow.

“Okay, so what is it?”

“What is what?”

“You. You’ve been grinning like a loon since we left the training room. Why? What’s going on that I don’t know about?”

Despite finding it amusing, it was rather embarrassing to explain to her, but he did anyway, knowing how persistent she could be. “I don’t know why Chirrut would do something like that. At any rate, no harm done. But that’s why they were so determined in their matches with you.”

Jyn started walking again, in silence and not looking at him. As they neared her room, she glanced slyly up at him and commented casually, “Well, then, I suppose this means I have something to look forward to later, when I collect on the prizes for all those matches I won.” Wicked amusement danced in her eyes, and a moment later she stepped into her room, closing the door between them.

For several seconds, Cassian simply stood staring blankly at the door, astonished by her response. And then slowly a tiny smile tweaked at the corner of his mouth. Maybe Chirrut’s offer wasn’t such a bad idea after all, if Jyn really intended to collect.

End

5-13-18


	8. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends come in many forms. When Cassian is away, K-2SO has to turn to Jyn for assistance.

“Jyn Erso, I must speak with you.”

As usual the droid wasn’t one for much conversation. “All right, K. What is it?”

“Not here.” He hesitated and looked around, almost nervously. “In…private.”

That was a new one. Before she could respond, he turned and marched off. “Follow me.”

As much as she liked to argue with the snarky droid, she got the feeling this time she should cooperate.

“Where are we going?” Surely it didn’t take this long to find a private spot to talk.

K-2 didn’t slow down in the slightest. “Follow me.”

She quickened her pace. Her shorter legs were starting to make her fall behind his long stride.

To her surprise, he led her to Cassian’s quarters and keyed in the door command. Slowly she followed him into the room.

“Okay, so what’s so important? And secretive?” She grinned at him.

“Cassian is on a classified mission.”

“Yeah, I know he is. So?”

“General Draven and the others in Intelligence will not provide any information as to his whereabouts or his situation.”

She sighed. “Yeah, I know that, too. I’ve tried more than once to get anything out of anyone. The best I can determine is that he’s overdue in returning.”

“He is – by nearly a week. They have lost communication with him and they are concerned.”

“Draven told you that?” she asked skeptically.

“No…I…found out on my own.”

“Uh huh. Okay, K, spill. You found out something somewhere about Cassian. What is it?”

“I know what planet he is on, but he may need assistance. However, I do not know of a way to provide it to him.” The droid looked away from her, then added, “I thought perhaps…you would have suggestions.”

“So if no one in Intelligence will tell you anything, how did you find out that much?”

“I…may have…discovered information in the computer mainframe, while working in the comm center.”

She grinned. “Meaning you sliced into Intelligence files! Looks like I’m a bad influence on you, K!”

“I am…concerned…about Cassian.”

She plopped down on Cassian’s bunk, thinking. “We’d need a ship, and at least a small crew. You got any details at all about his situation?”

“He is overdue, though there has been no distress message sent and nothing has been heard on Imperial frequencies suggesting a spy was captured.”

“Could he have finished his mission, but had to go to ground because he couldn’t get off planet?”

“That is one possibility. Unfortunately, Intelligence does not have much information in order to determine that.”

“But you can find him? If I get you in the vicinity?”

“I should be able to do so, yes.”

“Yeah? What percent chance?”

The droid looked down, before admitting, “I estimate a 63.8% chance of success.”

Those were awfully low odds for K-2 to think this was a good option to pursue. He really must be concerned.

She stood. “Okay, I’ll see what I can come up with. Don’t say anything to anyone about this. Just keep doing whatever you’ve been doing in Cassian’s absence, including trying to get someone to tell you if they’ve heard from him. Make it appear we never had this conversation and you know nothing.”

“Understood.” He watched her walk toward the door, but before she keyed it open, he asked, “How long before we can do something?”

“Not sure. I’m making this up as I go.”

xx

“I really think this is worthwhile, Leia. If my friend is right, we could pick up much needed supplies. I found out Bodhi is on base and available, and the Guardians are willing to come and help out. What do you say?”

“Very well, but keep it as brief as possible. You’re sure about this ‘friend’?”

Jyn shrugged. “As much as we can be sure about anyone. He’s got no love for the Empire, I’m sure of that.”

“All right. Depart as soon as your team is ready.”

“I was wondering, could we take K-2 also? Cassian isn’t on base so he doesn’t need him. The droid could come in handy to help us move the supplies if we get them.”

General Draven was entering the command center and Leia turned to him. “General, do you have any objections if I send K-2 on a mission with Sergeant Erso?”

Draven snorted. “None at all. Get him out of my hair. I’m tired of his bothering me for information.”

Jyn nodded to each of them and departed, repressing her grin until she was out of sight down the hall. She stopped by the comms room. “K, hey K – come on. You’re going with me and my team. General Draven approved it.”

“Understood.” The droid followed her out without argument or questions, possibly a first for him.

As she led the way to the hangar, she muttered, “Got it. We’re on our way.”

The other three were awaiting them at the shuttle. Bodhi had been expected, but no doubt Chirrut had led Baze there for no apparent reason, with his repeater cannon.

“Guys. We have a mission. I’ll brief you en route.”

“We’re leaving now?” Bodhi asked. “I didn’t realize it would be so soon.”

“Is that a problem,” she replied.

“No, no, the ship’s ready. Yeah, okay, I guess we’re good to go. Do we, uh…have launch clearance?”

“The mission is sanctioned. Get us in the air and I’ll give you a destination. Launch control doesn’t need that.”

The pilot’s eyes narrowed, but he nodded and moved toward the cockpit. “Get settled in then.”

K-2 took up the co-pilot seat while the others found places in the cargo area. Once they cleared atmosphere, Bodhi called back, “Okay, where to now?”

“Leave it to K. He’ll program it in for you. Come join us back here and I’ll explain our mission.”

A few minutes later, Bodhi let his head thunk back against the wall as he rubbed his hands over his face.

“Bodhi? Are you okay with this?”

Slowly he dropped his hands, and then nodded. “It’s Cassian, right? We can’t leave him hanging…”

“But?”

“Well, I’m just a little scared what Draven will do to us when he finds out. He isn’t going to be happy.”

“That’s why we’re going through the motions of my cover story. After all, you’re just the pilot, following my orders. We are going to Cyphar first, I’ll go into town alone to meet with my contact. Then we’ll continue on to Ogem where the supplies are supposed to be available. At that point, we will discover it is a bust – my contact was misinformed – but we happen to find Cassian during our recon. If he waves us off and appears to be fine, we’ll leave. But if he needs assistance, we’ll be available. Not our fault we happened to end up on the very planet where Cassian was on his secret mission.”

Baze snorted. “Yeah. General Draven is going to believe that.”

Jyn shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. What can he do without proof? We requested a mission and got permission for it; we seemingly carried out that mission. We simply got different results than anticipated by command.”

Baze smirked at her, but said no more. He knew if anyone could pull this off, it would be Jyn.

xxxxx

“Erso!”

She stopped and turned. “Yes, General Draven?”

He moved in closer to her before saying. “You knew where he was. How did you find out?”

“Knew where who was, sir?”

Draven’s scowl deepened. “You know very well who I mean. How did you find out where Andor was?”

“It was a fluke. We went to meet with my contact as planned, and he directed us to Ogem for the supplies he’d mentioned. How could we know we’d run into Cassian there? Even if that was his assignment, there was no reason we should have crossed paths. And if he hadn’t flagged us for help, we would have walked away as though we didn’t know him.”

“Did you slice the Intelligence files? Don’t lie to me.”

“No, sir, I did not. I’m a forger, not a slicer.”

“I’m sure you have some slicing skills,” he told her skeptically.

She shrugged. “Some, yes, but if I cracked your security mainframe with them, you’ve got bigger problems to worry about than why my mission accidentally intersected with Cassian’s. I would assume your security protocols are far beyond anything I might manage.”

His eyes bored into her, as though trying to read the lie, but Jyn had plenty of experience in giving nothing away.

“Who was your contact? Their name?”

She shook her head. “I can’t tell you that. An old friend, from when I spent time with Saw. He wouldn’t want me handing out his name to the Rebellion. And it was good intel we got, he just didn’t know things had changed on Ogem before we got there.”

“You know I don’t believe you for one minute. I’ll be keeping an eye on you.”

“So what else is new…sir? You haven’t believed or trusted me since the first time I met you. Why start now.” She shrugged with disinterest, and the General stalked away.

She found Bodhi in the hangar, still edgy. “Everything okay? Did you, uh, did you give your mission report?”

“Yes. Just like we discussed. Draven doesn’t buy it, but that’s nothing unexpected.” She clapped him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. If he asks you any questions, tell him exactly what you did. You flew us to Cyphar, I left the ship for over an hour, and when I returned I gave you new instructions of where to go. Once on Ogem, you stayed with the ship. The next thing you knew Cassian was aboard and we were leaving. I’d told you we were misled about the supplies. That’s all you know.”

“What about Chirrut and Baze?”

“Unlikely Draven would try to question them, but neither will give anything up. Stick to the story and you’ll be fine. You were just following orders from a senior officer.”

He blew out a breath. “Yeah, okay.” He wiggled his shoulders trying to work out the tension. “Just, don’t do this to me too often, okay? I’m not sure my heart could take it.”

xx

“Did you give your report?”

Jyn looked up from working out with the heavy bag. She liked coming to use the training room when it was empty, like now, though it put her here at odd times.

“I did.”

“And? Did they ask about your informant?”

“Sure. Draven in particular. I just said I got the information from an old friend.”

There were several minutes of silence as she continued to punch. When the droid said nothing but also didn’t leave, she paused again to look at him. “What?”

“You told him I was a friend?”

She grinned. “Of course not. I didn’t give him a name. I couldn’t exactly tell him Cassian’s snarky droid sliced his systems, could I? Had to call you something without too much detail.”

The droid still lingered. At length he asked. “Am I? Do you consider me a friend, Jyn Erso?”

She cocked her head to the side and smiled. “You’re rude, argumentative and very stubborn, but you care about Cassian as much as I do. So, yeah, I consider you a friend.” She laughed. “Whether you want to be or not.”

Another long silence prevailed, then K-2 turned away. Almost too quietly for her to hear, he muttered, “That is acceptable.”

End

4-12-19


	9. Pilots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many kinds of pilots in the Star Wars universe – three of them cross paths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of these that is presently finished. As an open-ended series, it can continue so long as I get ideas for it and manage to write them, so the 'end' is somewhat undefined. I did start two others that might eventually be finished and turn up here, but no promises as to when that will be.

“Something wrong?”

The pilot glanced up at his unit leader. “Sir?”

LS-19-3 didn’t repeat the question, he just waited. He expected the pilots in his unit to respond when asked a question.

EA-24-17 shifted uneasily, perhaps realizing his error; he was still new to their ranks.

“I was just thinking about the fight at Eadu, sir.”

“What about it? We routed the rebel scum.”

“Yes, sir, but…well, I saw one of our unit get shot down.”

“Some scum occasionally get lucky, or a pilot gets careless.”

“I know, sir, but it _looked_ like he got shot down by someone on the planet. The facility _was_ under attack by the Rebels.”

“Are you suggesting ground troops could bring down a Tie in the dark and rain? It would be impossible for them to hit a ship in the middle of a firefight without it being one of their own, and most handheld weaponry would not have the firepower. You couldn’t have seen that happen. You are mistaken.”

EA-24-7 momentarily considered arguing, but decided it was unwise to pursue this further. “Yes, sir. I’m sure you’re right. Thank you, sir.” To his relief, LS-19-3 departed, but his own turmoiled thoughts lingered. He knew what he had seen…

xxx

“It was the craziest thing. That Tie was right on my tail. I was sure he had me!”

“Yeah, yeah, so you’ve said, Gaul. And then it just _mysteriously_ blew up for no reason! You are so full of it.” Garven Dreis smiled as he kept eating.

“It did!” Gaul was now red in the face, both with embarrassment but also a good measure of anger. “I’m telling you no one was near me to help. And I’ve asked everyone who was there – they _all_ say it wasn’t them!”

Harb Binli shook his head and chuckled. “Come on, Pedrin, what else could it be? You think the bucketheads shot down one of their own or something?”

“I don’t know. Wasn’t Captain Andor on the ground? Maybe he did it.”

Dreis assured him, “Andor is probably good at what he does – whatever that is – but pick off an enemy ship in the dark and rain without hitting a Rebel ship instead? No, not a chance. He doesn’t carry that kind of firepower and even he couldn’t be that good. As a sniper, maybe, but not what you’re claiming.”

“Maybe it was…was the Force, helping me. We always say ‘May the Force Be With You’. Don’t we mean it? Don’t we believe the Force can help us?” Gaul glanced around the group, but didn’t make eye contact with anyone. They’d already laughed at his claims of a protector saving him; they’d likely bust a gut with his talk of the Force.

The other pilots snickered in amusement. “Help us, yes, but not shoot down an enemy fighter, Ped. It was dark – you must be mistaken about what you thought you saw,” Harb suggested. “Besides, there are no Jedi anymore. They’re the only ones who could do what you’re saying.”

The snickering broke into raucous laughter. Zal Dinnes pushed away her dinner plate and stood. “Give Gaul a break, you nerf herders. If he wants to believe the Force could do that, then let him. Me, I’d rather depend on a quick trigger finger over the laser button and fast reflexes for maneuvering my ship. If the Force can help with that, I’m all for it.”

Nearby, two men watched as the woman pilot left the mess hall.

“Why don’t you just tell the poor fellow it was you?” Baze asked, taking another bite. He’d been too busy on his own, shooting troopers at Eadu, but he was sure Chirrut was behind this. His aim with that lightbow was uncanny. Besides, he had that smug look he got when he pulled off a trick of that magnitude.

“Perhaps I will – eventually. Let them enjoy the mystery a while longer. If it helps them to keep faith in the Force, it will serve them well. And very soon.”

Baze paused from the bite he was about to take, his fork hovering, and stared down at his plate of food. It had been many years since he lost his faith, and ceased to act as a Guardian of the Whills. But he still had faith in Chirrut. The man was frustrating and wont to put himself needlessly in harm’s way, but Baze trusted he had good reasons for doing so, even when he didn’t like it very much.

He sighed and took the bite from his fork. Even knowing Chirrut had brought down that Tie, despite his blindness, Baze was no less in awe of it. Chirrut’s skills and abilities were astonishing, and he could find no reasonable explanation for most of them. Maybe he needed to let that ‘miracle’ renew his faith also – to get him through whatever was to come as they followed Jyn Erso.

The End

7/12-7/13/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Characters:  
>  EA-24-17 – TIE pilot  
>  LS-19-3 – TIE pilot unit leader
> 
> Actual Star Wars characters:  
>  Garven Dreis – killed during Battle of Yavin  
>  Pedrin Gaul – killed during Battle of Scarif – Luke Skywalker later took his callsign of Red Five  
>  Harb Binli – killed during Battle of Yavin  
>  Zal Dinnes – killed during Battle of Yavin
> 
> per Wookieepedia:  
> “To ingrain the concept of placing mission and Empire above self, TIE pilots' names were replaced with identification numbers (such as DS-61-2), and they were subjected to continual reminders of their craft's lack of integrated life support and combat deflector shields, use of the latter being viewed as an act of cowardice.”


	10. Private Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When you’re new to the Rebellion, it’s best not to make assumptions about anything…or anyone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially, this is not part of the Synergy storyline, but it would fit nicely into that story-verse.

Private Lesper plunked down at the mess table with a groan, his food tray skittering a little from his premature release of it onto the table. A moment later, another soldier gingerly settled beside him.

Across from them, Han Solo concealed a smirk behind his cup of caf. He remembered all too well his days at the Imperial Academy. The instructors they employed had seemed more interested in pounding the recruits into dust than in teaching them how to fight. The Alliance wasn’t so bad; these recruits didn’t even know how easy they had it here.

Unable to resist, Han taunted, “Moving a bit stiff, there, fellas.”

The men blinked in surprise at the smuggler actually talking to them, but Private Lesper was too glad of the chance to complain to someone to let reticence hold him back. “You would be, too, if you’d had to deal with that so-called fighting instructor. I’m telling ya, Erso is crazy!”

Han chuckled. “Yeah, well, can’t argue with that. What’s your beef with her?”

Since Lesper’s complaints weren’t poorly received, Private N’gan decided to add his own grievances to the list. “She’s nuts, that’s what. She’s all about ‘do this’, ‘do it now’, ‘do it again’, ‘you’re not doing it right’ – I know how to throw a punch! Not likely that little harpy can teach me much.”

Han took another swallow of his caf before responding. Kriff, these kids wouldn’t last long if they couldn’t handle a few training sessions. Even with Erso as the instructor. They had no idea how good they had it, or how lucky they were to be taught by one of the best Han had ever seen. Perhaps they needed some enlightening.

“Look, I’ll tell you a secret.” He jabbed a finger at them. “That ‘harpy’ may be small and she may be crazy, but if you do exactly what she tells you to do, when she tells you to do it, every time she tells you to do it, you just might survive this war. If you don’t, well, once they let you out in the field, I won’t plan on ever seeing you again.”

Sullenly, Lesper asked, “What makes you think she’s so great? I don’t see that she’s anything special.”

Han shook his head in exasperation. “Kid, the things that you ‘ _don’t see_ ’ would fill a Star Destroyer. If you see an angry Wookiee, it’s pretty obvious that it’s dangerous to approach and risk that anger being directed at you. But people like Erso, well, she’s deceptive, and she uses that to her advantage.”

The two eyed him mutinously, so he continued. “Either of you ever seen her in a real fight?” They shook their heads and Han told them, “I have. Give her a truncheon and a blaster, and she’ll take out an entire squad of stormtroopers all on her own. And if she doesn’t have either or any weapon, she’ll use whatever is at hand. I heard tell she took out three armed Spec Forces guys with only a shovel.”

N’Gan looked skeptical. “I doubt that. Those Spec Forces guys are tough.”

Han grinned. “Yeah, they are. Only, it was one of them that was telling the story, one of the guys that Erso decked. It’s true.” He took another swallow of caf and then added, “Trust me, she knows her stuff. Maybe you don’t, but I got more sense than to get in front of her punches. Call it self-preservation or whatever you want.”

The Private’s closed expression made it clear he wasn’t convinced, and resented the pilot backing Erso over him. Han just shrugged at him. “Think I’m wrong? Fine. Go challenge her to a full-on sparring match and show her how much you know. She’ll have them carrying you off the mat before you can even register what hit you. And that’s a fact, kid. Actually, if you’re gonna to do that, you can do me a favor.”

“A favor?” Lesper asked warily.

“Yeah. You two aren’t the only ones on base who don’t know about her – I can make a small fortune betting on the outcome. Be sure to let me know in advance so I can start taking wagers.”

Han stood and, behind him at the next table, another man rose also, following the smuggler toward the entrance. He caught up with Solo in the doorway and they walked together down the hall. After a brief silence, the other man remarked, “Didn’t expect to hear you standing up for Jyn and her training methods. You’re not usually one for rousing pep talks.”

Han grinned and turned to glance at his companion. “Yeah, well, consider it my public service for the day. I got a healthy respect for Erso’s skills. If those rookies don’t wake up, Erso will be the least of their problems, and she won’t be able to save their necks when the trouble begins. Still, I guess some folks have to have a lesson beaten into them before they pay attention. Me, I’d rather skip all the unnecessary pain and suffering.”

Bodhi laughed. “Well, okay. I won’t give you away for the kindness. If they last a week it will have been worth it to keep your secret of being a nice guy.”

“Watch it, Rook. I ain’t that nice.”

Bodhi raised his hands and backed away. “No, no, my mistake. Not nice at all. I misspoke!” He grinned again and moved away down a tangent hallway.

Han watched him go before moving on, lost in thought. It _had_ been uncharacteristic for him to go on a rant like that and spout Rebel propaganda, but it was the truth. At least about Erso. He’d only heard snatches of her history, but he’d watched her when she was on his crew. If you spent enough time in the sleazy parts of the galaxy, you saw a lot of rough characters. Some were more talk and bluster than able to deliver on their threats. But some, like Erso, clearly knew how to stay alive at any cost. These Rebels may not like all of her methods, but they’d do well to pay attention. The Empire would never pull its punches; they could depend on that. Hell, he was half-tempted to sit in on her training classes himself. Any time he could walk away from a scrap uninjured or only slightly so, the better he liked it. Not that he’d ever let Erso find out he was trying to pick up tips. He’d never live that down.

The End

11-3-19

original characters: Privates Lesper and N’gan


End file.
